


You're sick

by Carrietrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrietrash/pseuds/Carrietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is sick, Han and Ben take care of her. Just a cute little insight into the Solo family</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're sick

Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Leia was sick. Not seriously sick, but she had a cold and it was draining all of her energy. Her responsibilities at work had not been kind to her lately and she had found herself working from home through the night to sort out logistical papers and last minute compromises that people often threw at her the same day.

Han had tried to take some of the stress off her by hiding the data pads from her, but Ben would always give them back. He didn't understand that his parents weren't playing a game, but he found it amusing nonetheless. Leia got annoyed everytime he did this but honestly, Han would rather her be annoyed at him than work herself to death.

The light from the sunrise outside shone brightly through the windows as Leia slowly woke up. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she looked over at the chrono to see that, if she didn't get up now, she would be late for work. She wrestled out of Han's protesting embrace and stood up. Instantly she felt dizzy and uneasy. She placed her hand flat on the bedside table and closed her eyes as the feeling passed. She looked over to Han to see if he had seen her struggle, only to find that he had taken her pillow and was hugging it.

'Thank the gods' She thought, walking over to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day. If he had seen her go dizzy he wouldn't have let her go to work and she wouldn't have heard the end of him fussing over her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to care, she was overjoyed that he cared about her so much. But it was too much like her old life to be waited on hand and foot. And since Ben was born she had started a new life, never wanting to look back on her old ways.

After changing into a loose blouse and pants she walked though to the fresher to do her hair which right now was a complete mess after sleeping in braids. She stood in front of the sink and turned on the tap, running her hands under the water and bringing it up to her face. The sudden change in temperature caused a shiver down her spine and she felt her stomach churn. She froze for a second, feeling beads of sweat forming on her forehead and a pressure building in her throat.

Han awoke to the sound of wreching and hadn't quite processed the sound until he heard Leia curse from the fresher. He shot up out of the bed, tripping over as his feet were caught in the sheets. He stopped in the door way to see his wife leaning over the bowl, coughing up last night's dinner.

"Hey, its okay, its alright!" He came over and knelt behind her, taking her lose hair into his hand and holding it out of her face. He rubbed her back as she seemed to stop. They stayed there for a little while as Leia regained her breath, Han continuing to rub her back.

"You okay?" Han asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Leia breathed, leaning back into Han. She was sweating through her shirt and she was exhausted, and the day hadn't even started!

Han helped her up and she felt like a dead weight in his arms as he walked her out of the fresher and he sat her down at the kitchen table. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for her, pouring it into a glass so it was easier for her to drink. He handed it to her before sitting down in the chair opposite her. She took the glass from him and smiled. Her hands were shaking and Han noticed the pained expression on her face as she avoided eye contact with him.

"You're sick" He spoke, taking her hand.

"You think I dont' know that?" She snapped, looking up at him and instantly regretting the quick movement as her head spun.

"Yeah, but you won't admit it." She averted her gaze. "You need to get some rest!"

"I also need to go to work. I'm not going to let a little bit of sick stop me from doing what I need to do!" She was raising her voice now, frustrated at him being so persistent.

"Look sweetheart, I know you don't like me pussy footing around you, but I care because I love you." Han stood up. He was tired of her being pushed around by the people at work. They wanted her to do everything, forgetting that she is a person. And even though she tries to, she can't do everything.

"Will you stop already, I'm not having this discussion aga-" Leia paused mid stand at the sound of someone entering the kitchen. The pair turned to see Ben standing in the doorway watching them. He was stood holding his blanket to his chest and he had obviously heard them shouting. No one said anything for a while, they just exchanged glances and Leia sat back down, picking at some marks on the table.

Ben slowly made his way over to her and put his hand on her knee. She looked down at her son, his eyes still glazed with sleep and spit was dried on his chin. His long dark hair was a mess and she ran her hand through it as he climbed up onto her lap. He rested his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mommy, daddy, please dont fight" He mumbled, wrapping the blanket around his fingers.

"We're not fighting baby, don't worry" Leia reassured him, rocking him back and forward. She looked up to see that Han had moved away to clean up the glasses. She hated annoying him but she was a workaholic, and she loved her job, as demanding as it was. He just couldn't understand that this was important to her, it always has been and it always will be.

"Ben, your mother is sick" Han spoke up, keeping his back to them, as he dried the dishes and put them away.

Ben turned to his mother and smiled at her. "Does that mean you're gonna stay here?" 

Han turned to Leia and raised his eyebrows, she glared at him in reply. 

"Darling, you know I have to go to work." She sighed, stroking his hair. 

"But you can't if you're not well!" He pleaded, as Han came to sit beside them. 

"You're right little man, we'll have to look after her today." 

Leia looked up at Han who was playfully tugging on Ben's blanket. She could never argue with her son so she knew she was defeated. 10 years ago if someone told her she would be a mother she would have laughed in their faces. But now, she would do anything for her little boy. Even if it meant staying off work just one day. 

"Fine, you win. But I want a plate of pancakes on this table by 9am or its off with both of your heads!" Leia joked, tickling Ben as he jumped up out of her lap and squealed. Han followed just as Ben was about to pull the shelf out of the fridge, which would spill food all over the floor. 

Leia watched as Han scooped him up and tossed him around the kitchen and she smiled. Deep down she was glad that she had people who cared for her, and she cares for them. And if she was going to be staying off work then there was no one else in the galaxy she would rather be with than her little family.


End file.
